Nobody but you!
by LemonScentedLexis
Summary: When Hideki tries to unwind after a long day, he is surprised to find that Chi has plans of her own.


Upon arriving to the apartment, Hideki found himself greeted by the usual calling of his name, followed by a "Welcome Home!" It had always sparked a warm feeling somewhere in his sternum, gliding down easily to his stomach, then settling somewhere near his heart. Perhaps it was just the feeling of being wanted, although, part of him suspected that it was because it was Chi doing the welcoming. For what must've been the thousandth time that day, he thought about how lucky he had been to find her. Once he removed his shoes and actually made eye-contact with Chi, he was quick to blush. Perhaps it was the constant thinking of her petite, yet shapely body that made her slip look just a little too tight.

He immediately turned his back on her, too flustered to even consider daydreaming about her again. "C-chi? Uhm...what are you...?" He could hardly bear to look at her, stammering as he always did. Finally, when he mustered up the inner-strength to complete a sentence, he asked, "Did Miss Hibiya give you that dress? It looks a little, erm, small." Hideki mentally scolded himself for even implying that something didn't look good on Chi. Everything looked good on her, even the extensive gauze she had been deserted in.

"Chi?" She replied quizzically, tilting her head to the right in confusion. She blinked her amber eyes, glancing down at the clothing in question. "Hideki does not like this?" She asked, clearly disappointed in herself for upsetting him. As if it were infused with ants, Chi urgently reached down and began to pull off her slip. Her fingers intertwining with the lace, she hiked it up, exposing her panties and flat stomach in the process.

Hideki, who had just convinced himself to turn around and face Chi's smiling face, was struck by a blow of embarrassment as Chi began undressing. "Chi! N-no! What are you doing? You don't have to take it off! I like it, I do! Keep it on, please!" He was tripping over his words for the thousandth time, but it convinced Chi to keep her clothes on. She smiled absently and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. Closing his eyes and laughing softly, Hideki slowly patted her head, his fingers delicately avoiding her ears. "I missed you too." He laughed, remembering just _how_ much he was missing Chi. _'She's just so soft,'_ He thought to himself after placing his hands on her shoulders. With this movement, Chi also adjusted herself, moving even closer to him. As she moved, her breasts were pressed against his stomach, and Hideki blushed uncomfortably. _'Those are soft too...' _He couldn't help but notice, his mind beginning to drift off to more erotic thoughts of Chi. Convincing himself that he couldn't think such thoughts of her, he abruptly pulled away from her, turning an even deeper shade of red. _'I can't think like that about Chi...It's not like she could even do anything. Unless...No! Stop thinking about that! You need a distraction, something to do...Uh!' _Hideki began looking around the room, hoping he would find something to take his mind off of Chi for the moment. With a gleam in his eyes, he focused on the biggest object in the room, something sure to distract him. Shimbo's computer.

Humming to himself repeatedly in hopes of getting rid of his growing hard-on, Hideki began focusing more on checking his email. "Okay, let's just run through these..." He said to himself, feeling a little more relieved that he didn't have to be close to Chi at the moment.

[From: , Subject: Do u want 2 last 30 mins longer in bed???]

Hideki raised an eyebrow at the first of the emails, feeling a little uncomfortable as he re-read it a few times. _'Thirty minutes longer...? I don't think I'd have that problem. It's not as if I've been too busy with that kind of thing anyway. Unless...'_ With a perverse gleam in his eye, Hideki slowly looked back at Chi, as if trying to be covert about it. Hideki's face dropped at the sight of Chi, anxiously trying to fit a thong over her head. She mumbled something about the panties being too small, though she appeared to be talking to herself. Unwilling to deal with all the problems of _that_ situation, Hideki turned slowly, as if he were a malfunctioning robot. _'Okay, focus. Emails.'_ Deciding against opening the Male Enhancement email, he deleted it and moved on to the next of the emails.

[From: President Obama, Subject: You just won 10000 American dollars!]  
…

_God, I hate American spam._

[Are you sure you want to delete this message?]

[This message has been successfully deleted from your inbox.]

_'Okay, only one more...'_

[From: , Subject: Your stamp order...]

Re-reading the subject title a few times, Hideki tried to remember why the sending website sounded so familiar. Top-10...Maybe he had gotten drunk and placed a stamp order? Or maybe it was just some sort of error in the site, or the email address. Deciding that he had better get things settled with the order, he opened the email, casually awaiting the information on said stamps. Just when he had began considering how much he really _did_ need stamps, the email was opened to reveal several pictures. Not of stamps, but of naked women. Displayed in big, red letters were the words, "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR VIDEOS WITH HOT SLUTS? CLICK THIS LINK FOR A FREE TRIAL!"

_Oh, great._

Hideki sighed to himself, somewhat ashamed that he had so quickly fallen for a scam, he couldn't help but admire the images that had been plastered all over the email. _'I really shouldn't..._' He reminded himself, but he soon found himself clicking on the link provided. Once he had registered his free trial, Hideki couldn't help but feel some excitement and anticipation for the first video he was going to watch. '_Hot girl stripping for boyfriend, okay, that one sounds good.'_ Once it had loaded about half-way, Hideki began the video, adjusting in his seat, his eyes fixed to the screen.

Without any sort of pre-setting, the video began with exactly what the title promised, a beautiful young woman slowly removing her clothes. Hideki watched intently, his expression serious, rather than embarrassed. He would surely have found it peculiar that porn stars instituted no embarrassment from him when he chose to watch their videos. After all, it was their job, right? Why would he be embarrassed by helping someone pay the bills? Though, objectively, being involved with a prostitute would surely come with many nosebleeds. As the video began to intensify, Hideki could feel his jeans getting tighter. The girl slowly moved into the lap of her "boyfriend," grinding seductively on his leg. She then began to unbuckle the man's belt, her hand continuously grazing the tent in his pants. The man let out a dramatic moan, making Hideki squirm uncomfortably. Wasn't that supposed to be the girl's job? _'Well, we'll find out soon enough,' _he thought to himself, clearing his throat as the man's penis was revealed. The girl professionally began to grab at it, slowly rubbing it up and down. Hideki nearly jumped out of his chair as he felt a hand creeping up his thigh, making its way to his manhood. For a split second, his mind screamed out, _'Oh god, is that a ghost trying to chop off my--'_ but further investigation revealed it to be Chi. He laughed for a moment, pausing the video without thinking, petting his Persacom on the head. "What is it Chi? Did you give up on those underwear?" He questioned, but grew pale as her hand crept closer to his zipper. She attempted to unbuckle his belt, but Hideki lightly gripped her hands, stopping her for a moment. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned in amazement, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Hideki. Hideki likes when girls do that, so Chi will do that." She said innocently, getting a confused look from the young man. She pointed at the screen, which remained on a freeze-frame of the woman handling her boyfriend's member. After the second time, Chi finally released the clasp from Hideki's belt, loosening his jeans.

Blushing, Hideki felt tempted to stand up, but would not be able to do so without pushing Chi back. Leaned against his desk, he found himself unable to move away, and began to stammer incoherently. "B-but Chi, I--Well, I...But you--!" He tried to form a sentence, but her curious smile kept him paralyzed, making him unable to control himself. His manhood twitched within the confines of his jeans, growing excited as the persacom grew closer to discovering it. He didn't want to corrupt her, but what could he do? If he told her to stop, her feelings would probably get hurt, and he certainly didn't want that to happen either!

"Hideki likes this?" She asked innocently, her amber eyes locked on the young student's face.

"W-well...yes." He mumbled in a small voice, unsure of what to say. Before he could say anything else, Chi eagerly began to unzip his pants, tugging them down around his ankles. His hair standing up on edge, Hideki froze again, feeling as though he might malfunction if she did anything else. Clad in his boxers, he bit his lip to keep from whining, as he feared Chi's reaction if he did so. As her hands crept closer to revealing his manhood, he could feel his temperature rising, and began to look everywhere but at the blonde between his legs. With one more quick tug, a rush of cool air approached his aching member, hardening it even more. "Ohh," he groaned quietly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. Chi tilted her head towards the stilled computer screen, taking a moment to learn how to proceed. Taking her right hand, she slowly wrapped it around the base of his cock, stroking it slowly. Hideki shuddered lightly as her warm skin brushed against him, the head of his cock throbbing hard. He leaned his head back and groaned as she began to pump her hand more vigorously, making him flush even more.

"Hideki?" She asked quietly, stirring him from his ecstasy.

"Uh, y-yeah? What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" He asked her anxiously, suddenly snapping back into reality. He was surprised when Chi shook her head, unwilling to remove her hand from his manhood. Instead, she used her left hand to point at the computer screen. "Oh, you want me to...to unpause it?" He asked, and after receiving a nod, he reluctantly resumed the video. As the mouse moved, he noted how much time was left in the video and mentally swore. '_Six more minutes? Oh no, I hope nothing crazy happens! I don't want Chi to get the wrong idea from seeing them having sex! I mean, I...I could never reset Chi, no matter what. But, uh, if she wants to continue doing stuff to me like this, I guess I can't really protest.' _He reasoned with himself. He looked down at the persacom between his legs, who continued to stroke at his member, curiously experimenting with different techniques. She gently squeezed and prodded at it with her fingers, allowing her soft fingertips to massage the sides. Hideki's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure, and felt relieved once he accepted the fact that he couldn't do much. Besides, it was relatively innocent fun, so there wasn't any thing to worry about! Just as he began to relax a little more, he sat up promptly when a new sensation began to take over his body. '_Oh god, her mouth!' _

As the woman in the video began to go down on her boyfriend, Chi mimicked her actions. She was smart enough not to bite, which originally made Hideki thankful, but he felt too uncomfortable to let her continue. "Chi, I--" He started, his words melting away as she grazed her tongue across his manhood.

Chi looked up at him with sad eyes, briefly removing her mouth from him. "Hideki is unhappy with Chi?" She questioned, looking upset and disappointed.

"W-well, no! I...I just don't want you to do something you don't want to do." He said quietly, petting her head in an unsettled manner.

"But Chi wants to make Hideki happy. Chi knows Hideki likes when girls do this, so Chi wants to do this." She repeated herself, then returned his throbbing cock into the warm confines of her mouth. Shuddering again, Hideki leaned back in his chair, melting like jello to the power of her anxious tongue. For such an inexperienced persacom, she certainly knew how to make it feel wonderful. If she kept at this pace, surely he wouldn't even last until the end of the video! As the girl in the video began to bob her head back and forth on her boyfriend's manhood, Chi did the same, still delicately gripping the base of his shaft. Hideki rested his hand on the back of her head gently, guiding his member deeper into her mouth. He enjoyed the wetness of her mouth, and she seemed to enjoy pleasuring him as well.

Gazing down at her, Hideki groaned again, feeling the urge to cum building up in his body. "Ohh g-god, I'm going to--" He mumbled, bucking his hips to meet Chi's mouth in an eager thrust. He dug his fingernails into the arm of his chair with his free hand, his lips parting as Chi continued with more passion, her eyes flickering between the video and Hideki. His eyes watering from the pressure he felt, his eyes fixed on the video for a moment, noting there were only 34 seconds remaining. 'This is it,' He thought, licking his dried lips as he approached his climax. With a sudden jerk forward, he moaned loudly, his cum spilling into Chi's mouth. She stared up at him in surprise for a moment, but noticed an identical phenomenon on the computer screen. Hideki slowly withdrew his spent manhood, patting his loving persacom on the head. His cum spilled out of her mouth as she attempted to swallow, staining her dress. "Well, there goes that outfit! I can't say I mind, though, I'm not sure how I'd feel about other people seeing you like that." He laughed nervously, though he felt relatively relaxed after releasing some _stored stress. _"But it's not your fault you can't eat food, or er--- anything, really." He avoided the word 'swallow' at all costs, in fear of embarrassing himself again. Chi smiled at him and wiped at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, jumping into his lap to give him a tight hug.

"Hideki is happy! Chi likes when Hideki is happy!" She nuzzled his cheek, looking over at the computer screen again, which displayed the words:

[Play Again?]

Hideki glanced over at the screen again and flushed, gasping as she handled the computer mouse. "Wait, Chi don't!"


End file.
